1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic light, and more particularly to an LED traffic light structure having a front cover and an inner cover provided with multiple columns symmetrically arranged relative to a central axis on an emergence surface of the inner cover so as to eliminate color difference.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of its high intensity, low energy consumption and low heat generating rate, the light emitting diode (LED) has become more and more popular in all fields. When the LED is used in an indicator or a warning light, the light from the LED has to be scattered so that observers from different directions are able to see the scattered light. A conventional LED traffic light assembly is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional LED traffic light assembly has a light casing 10 composed of an incidence surface 11 and an emergence surface 12. The incidence surface 11 has multiple columns 13 integrally formed together with each other and each column 13 is composed of an arcuate surface 131, a flat surface 132, a circular surface 133 and a vertical surface 134. The circular surface 133 is composed of multiple pillars 1331. The positions of the columns 13 correspond to positions of respectively LEDs 20 such that light from the LEDs 20 penetrates through the incidence surface 11 of the light casing 10 and comes out of the emergence surface 12. Due to reflection by different portions of the column 13, the light from the LEDs 20 is able to be focused to observers passing by the traffic light. Although this conventional traffic light assembly is able to focus light to observers, bright zones 21 and dark zones 22 are alternately formed after reflection. Still, each of the LEDs 20 after reflection can still be identified clearly. The conventional construction is not able to combine all the light from respective LEDs 20 so as to form a single light source and to enhance visibility.
To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, the present invention tends to provide an improved LED traffic light structure.